


in too deep

by jayeinacross



Series: felony, theft, and obstruction of justice [4]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Castle!AU, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayeinacross/pseuds/jayeinacross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second time they dance, it’s completely different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in too deep

**Author's Note:**

> Castle!AU.  
> For the prompt 'dancing' for the lj comicdrabbles comm.

“Tony, what are you doing?” Steve hisses as he’s dragged onto the dance floor. He smiles weakly at another dancing couple who are staring openly at the two of them.

“Dancing, what does it look like?” Tony flashes a bright grin at the couple, who look away quickly, but start whispering to each other. “This was the only place I knew we could talk and not be overheard.”

“Right,” Steve mutters. “Well, what’d you find?”

That’s the first time that they dance. Steve is stiff and awkward, and it’s all about their case. There’s nothing more than discussing suspects and evidence, a couple of calculated spins, one uncomfortably long dip, and Steve moves away like he’s glad it’s over.

The next time they dance, it’s completely different.

Steve saunters into the club like he owns it, hair windblown and cheeks flushed with pleasure at the dangerous ride there in Tony’s best car, and everyone’s looking at him when they walk in. Not Tony; some people are sure to recognize him, but Steve’s just mesmerizing. Jeans so tight that Tony’s not sure how exactly he’s moving like that in them--and god, does he want to know where Steve learned how to move like that at all, and why he’s never seen it happen before.

Tony doesn’t know which one he likes more - the long-suffering Steve, the one he works cases with, the one who brought life back into Tony because despite the horrible things they see in this line of work, the one who never gives up because he believes in justice. Or this unfamiliar man who moves like he’s the only one in the room, who uses his confidence like he uses his gun, pointing it at a suspect with the steadiness of a soldier.

It’s not long before he realizes that there’s only one Steve, and all of this - and more - is part of him. The confidence that he doesn’t have to fake, but the compassion that comes right from his heart. The stubborn determination and the warmth in his eyes when he laughs and the way he looks when they have a suspect and when they solve a case, and Tony has no idea when he got in this deep, but he knows for sure that he won’t be able to drag himself out now, not if Steve keeps smiling at him like that.


End file.
